


More than a friendship

by smileyminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, lee minhyuk - Freeform, monbebe - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyminhyuk/pseuds/smileyminhyuk
Summary: They were soulmates. Min Hyuk and Sun Hee were best friends but they also were in love with each other.Isn't love too dangerous for a great friendship?





	1. prologue

Minhyuk and I were best friends since we were ten years old. We both spent a lot of time together and basically always told each other everything we thought.

But one day, I started seen him as someone else. And that day was the end of our friendship for me. But I couldn't tell him. Because I couldn't lose him. So I decided to not share my feelings and kept it for myself.


	2. A bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm not a native speaker of english; so I'm sorry if there are any typos.

I was walking to my class when I received a message.

"WHAT THE HECK? MR.KANG BROUGHT ME THE TEST. I GOT A 9. DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"

I smiled. It was my best friend, Minhyuk. He was too happy because he have passed a test from maths. And the fact was that he wasn't good at maths.

"Omg. Congratulations, my boy"

I texted him back. Then I entered to my class and sat down in one of the chairs next to the window. A few seconds later I received a new text from him.

"So, in the night we can celebrate, right?"

"Netflix and chill ? :3 "

"ㅋㅋㅋㅋ, ok. Then netflix and chill, Sun Hee :) "

After that, I turned off my phone and put it in the bag. Then I started doing homework that I hadn't finished. But, in that moment, someone interrupted me. I looked up and saw Hyungwon. He smiled at me.

\- How's doing my girl? - he said as he sits next to me.

\- I don't know nothing about chemistry. - Hyungwon chuckled - How are you?

\- I'm fine. I have an exam in one hour but nothing to worry about.

\- Then you shouldn't be here! You should be studying! - I said. He smiled.

\- But I wanted to see my girlfriend. - he started to come closer to me- I can't do that?

\- Not here. - I answered when he tried to kiss my lips. He sighed.

\- Okay. So how about to going to the cinema tonight? - he proposed- I heard that they are going to pass a new romantic film that you may like.

\- Oh really? - I said- That's great but... I already did plans with Minhyuk.

\- But it's friday. You should be with me, Sun Hee. - he started to act like a little boy. I rolled my eyes.

\- But Minhyuk told me first to... I'm sorry Hyungwon. Maybe tomorrow?

\- Okay. Then we will go to the cinema tomorrow.

\- Cool. - both of us smiled.Hyungwon got close to me and hugged me with one arm.

\- Do you need help? - he looked at my homework.

-Yes, but you must go to study so... - I pushed his arm away- See you later.

\- See ya. - he said before kiss my cheek quickly and then leave my class.

After Hyungwon left, somehow, I finished my homework. Then I waited to the teacher and passed the two hours doing activities.

xxxx

At lunchtime I went to the cafeteria to buy a sandwich because I hadn't bring food from my home. Then I went upstairs and walked to the class of Hyungwon and Minhyuk, who were a year older than me. They were in their last year of school.

When I entered to the class, I saw my best friend eating happily his lunch while he talked to Jooheon. I walked towards him and sat in front of them.

\- Hello. - I said. He smiled at me.

\- What's up, Sun Hee - his voice was nice- How are you today?

\- Fine, and you?

\- I'm not sad. - he enlarged his smile.

\- Because you got a 9 in your test?

\- Yes, I still can't believe it. It's like a dream come true. - He exaggerated his words.

\- Congratulations again.

\- Thank you. - he continued eating his food while he smiled. I smiled him back.

The thing that I loved from Minhyuk as my best friend was that he was always in a good mood. Even if it was monday morning or friday night. He always cheered up people. Specially, he cheered up me, because I was in a bad mood most of the time.

\- So, what are we going to eat tonight? - he asked.

\- Um, I was thinking about a cucumber soup. - I kidded. He made an angry face.

\- Yah! You now that I don't like cucumbers.

\- I was kidding. - he stared at me with a serious face for a moment but then he smiled.

After five seconds, Minhyuk got close to me and started to tickle me. I laughed so hard that some of the guys that were there, stared at us.

\- Promise me that we are not going to eat cucumbers.

\- All right, all right. - I said while I finished laughing. I looked at him annoyed and he chuckled.

\- Hey. - Hyungwon appeared next to me- What are you doing here?

\- Oh, I was talking with Minhyuk about what we are going to eat tonight.

\- Yeah, and cucumbers is not an option. - my friend commented. Hyungwon smiled fakely.

Well, let's say that Hyungwon wasn't a good friend with Minhyuk. And the reason was because he was my best friend. Hyungwon always was thinking if I could be liking him. He was a bit jealous because I had a best friend that was a boy.

\- Okay... - Minhyuk said when he noticed that the atmosphere was turning awkward- I just remembered that I have to go to talk to a teacher, so see you later! - he standed up and leave the classroom.

Hyungwon laughed a bit after that.

\- He understands so well that I want to be along with you.

\- Perhaps you shouldn't to be so rude with him.

\- But he is so close to you and that makes me feel so jealous. - He looked at my eyes. I sighed.

\- But he is not my boyfriend, Hyungwon. - I clarified. He smiled at me.

x x x x

It was seven o'clock when Minhyuk and I were sitting on my bed, argumenting about what we could watch on Netflix.

\- But we already watched that! - Minhyuk said annoyed. I sighed.

\- And? What's the problem? It's a beautiful movie.

\- It's very sad, Sun Hee. - Minhyuk gave me a desaprove look. I rolled my eyes.

\- I don't care. - I replied after a few seconds. Then I put the movie.

\- Yah! Give it to me! - he complained while he tried to stole the tv controller.

\- Never! - I answered stretching so he could not reach it.

Minhyuk got closer too much and tried again to stole it. So I started moving and after a few seconds I fell from my bed. After that, Minhyuk fell on me.

\- Aish! - I said. Minhyuk took a bit of distance from my body but he continued over me, so I could not go anywhere- Move your ass!

\- Give me the controller first. 

\- That's not going to happen.

\- Well, then I'm going to take a nap here. - He said while he layed on my body.

\- Ugh! Yah, move! You are so heavy! - I shouted pissed off.

Minhyuk didn't listen to me. He obviously wanted the controller, so he would do anything to have it.

\- I can be all day like this. - he commented while he smiled to me. His face was so close to mine that I started to feel a bit nervous.

\- FINE! - I gave up - Take it. - I gave him the artefact.

\- Thank you, thank you. - he said cheerful.

\- Whatever. I already watched it, so... - I sat down again in my bed. Minhyuk decided to do the same but, to get his ass sit on the bed, first he passed over my legs, like if he was a little child.

\- Lee Minhyuk! - I said annoyed.

He chuckled happily and then he started to search a movie that we could watch.

A few minutes passed before he could say:

\- This is ridiculous. - he talked after he noticed that there was nothing interesting to watch - Can we do something else?

\- Like what?

\- I don't know, maybe... Eat some ramen? - he suggested. I smiled.

\- Sounds good for me. 

x x x x

At 10pm, we were again in my bedroom. But this time, we both were laying in the bed, watching some random variety show. I was kind of bored, but there was nothing else to see.

Then I looked at Minhyuk: his eyes were about to close and his hair was already a mess.

\- Are you not going to your home? - I asked.

Minhyuk slowly turned his head to looked at me.

\- You look like a zombie. - I added.

\- Can I stay here? - He suddenly asked, with a sleepy voice.

\- Are you crazy? No. - I answered.

Minhyuk took my arm and layed his head on my shoulder.

\- Yah! Get up! - I shouted but he didn't listen because he was already asleep.

I stared at him. He really looked peacefully when he slept. Minutes later, I started to touched his hair, which was very soft and without notice it, I fell asleep beside him.

x x x 

The first thing I heard was a shout.

I opened my eyes and I saw Minhyuk's face over mine. Then he step backwards.

\- Why are you shouting? - I covered my eyes with a blanket.

\- It's 12pm already, Sun Hee, it's late.

\- But it's saturday, head of bean! - I growled.

\- Cheer up! - he scrubbed my hair - We can go to McDonalds and have lunch! I will invite you.

\- Really? - I suddenly felt more awake- You are not joking, right?

\- It's really happening, Sun Hee. - he smiled at me.

\- Let's go!

I changed my clothes and walked with him to the fast food place. Luckily, they weren't so many people so we bought our food quickly. Then we sat in one of the tables outside. It was a cloudy day and there was a bit of wind but the weather was still good to eat outside.

\- So when she handed me the test, she first looked at me with a sad face so I thought "Okay Minhyuk, you failed again" - he explained me, still happy of his mark- But suddenly she said "Congratulations, Minhyuk".

\- You were scared, right? - I asked laughing.

\- Yah, don't laugh. - he said serious but then he smiled.

\- Now you must keep effort in the rest of the exams.

\- I know. I will do it. - Minhyuk sigh - But It's hard with this teacher.

\- Yes, but-

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Hyungwon.

\- Hello.

\- Hello Sun Hee, where are you?

\- Um, right now I'm in McDonalds, having lunch with Minhyuk.

\- Oh really? - -he sounded disappointed- When are we going to meet?

\- At the afternoon, maybe?

\- Okay. See you at five. I will pass to pick you up.

\- Okay, bye.

I ended the call and when I looked at Minhyuk, his food was already gone.

\- You were hungry, huh? - he smiled, satisfied with his food.

\- Yep. It was delicious. - then he looked at my lunch- Are you going to eat that? - he asked, pointing with his finger to my fries.

\- Yes, I'm going to eat them. - I answered. He gave me an angry look and then he stole one- Yah!

Minhyuk laughed cheerfully.

After finish lunch, I returned to my home and started to do some homework that I had for next week. I finished them at four o'clock and then I prepared for my date with Hyungwon.

At five pm, Hyungwon picked me up from my house. We went to the cinema; luckily, the place wasn't full so we could choose the seats. The film we saw was a romance/comedian film so I knew that Hyungwon didn't payed attention to it.

When it ended, we decided to go to a coffee shop to have some drinks. Hyungwon was more calm and quiet than usual so I asked him if everything was okay.

\- I have something to tell you. - he suddenly said.

\- Then tell me.

Hyungwon sighed and stared at me for a few seconds.

\- I think we need some time.

\- What? - was the first thing I said.

\- I'm sorry, Sun Hee, is not you-

\- Yes, yes. "It's me", I know the phrase. - I commented a bit angry- Why do we need some time?

\- It's because... A new girl has come into my class and... I don't know... We started talking a while ago and I think she likes me.

\- But-

\- And... I think I like her too.

I was shocked. Really shocked. That idiot was talking seriously?

How could he say that so calm? Did our relationship mean something for him?

\- You are an idiot. - I said standing up from my seat- The biggest one.

After that I returned to my home alone. When I got into my bed, a few tears dropped out from my eyes. Hyungwon and I were together since a long time ago and the worst thing was that I still liked him.

That was not a good day.

x x x x

On monday, I decided to go to school early, so I could not meet Hyungwon in the hall.

I entered to my class, and after two minutes, Minhyuk appeared in front of me.

\- Are you serious? - he said mad while he threw his phone on my desk- Twenty calls, Sun Hee. Fucking twenty. And you didn't answer a single one of them.

\- Sorry. I wasn't on mood. - I looked at the floor.

\- I think that neither today you are on mood. - he said more softly- What happened?

I sighed and then looked at Minhyuk brown eyes, who were staring at me.

\- Hyungwon broke up with me.

\- That bastard... - he said annoyed - Do you want me to fight him? Cause, sorry for saying, but he has not any muscles. - I smiled.

\- No,it's fine. I'm just a bit sad now.

\- But I don't like to see you like that. It makes me feel sad too, Sun Hee. - his voice sound worried.

\- I guess I will be fine in a couple of days. - I shrugged.

Minhyuk sighed and came closer to me to hugged me. His hug was warm and comforting.

\- Don't let that guy ruin your day, okay? - he said looking at my eyes.

\- Okay. - I replied.

\- Promise me. - he stretched out his little finger. I rolled my eyes and promised to him with the little finger.

\- Fine.

\- Okay, awesome. See you later, okay? - he said smiling.

\- Sure.

Minhyuk smiled at me and then leave the classroom. I smiled alone. I was lucky to have him as my best friend.


End file.
